


once my brothers but now i don't know

by Anonymous



Series: kidnapped people ( mostly tommy tbh ) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Coma, Drugs, Gen, Kidnapping, Kinda, Manipulation, and techno is going with it, gay_gay_gay prompt, putting this here for reasons, wilbur is going through his emo phase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: prompt by  Gay_Gay_Gaytommy was stressed and utterly terrified his heart heat just couldn't slow just like he cant allow himself to slow his runningthey were supposed to be his brothers but...brothers wouldn't do what they are doing
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: kidnapped people ( mostly tommy tbh ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175852
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	once my brothers but now i don't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> yep, i am finally getting to this i have been meaning to do this for a while i actually wanted to do others first bt this prompt came first so it felt right that i use this prompt first! i hope that you enjoy i will try to make the prompts story my own while still mostly staying true to the prompt
> 
> i probably wont do very well on this

tommys heavy steps while he went down the rickety wooden steps echoed through the ravine, most sounds made echoed in the ravine like the clinking of ceramic and the sounds of movements in their makeshift kitchen. he rounded a corner too see a man he was once proud to call his brother and now he was terrified that at any moment he is going to run off into a stone room with a button that would kill all that tommy has left and those he holds dear. the other man he once called a brother killed his best friend IN FRONT OF HIM. even if he didn't know that it would kill him he still set off a rocket to his best friend that would hurt him 

luckily it seemed that he would only have to deal with facing one of his so called brothers at the moment the other was probably going to grind for some materials to help them take down schlatt.

he can't even really hope for phil to come and stop him now, wilbur is finally to far gone and, and, and.... 

and he wouldn't stop techno from doing anything would he? 

the thought almost made him want to cry but his brother called him over to a small makeshift table where they would on occasion sit for meals that wilbur would let them which was not often since wilbur would insist on rationing the food they had despite the plenty of potatoes thanks to techno 

" tommy! please come over here and have some tea with me!" the tall man in a beanie called out tommy knew the tone and how he spoke carried another message then the sounds from the english lexicon. knew that that wasn't a request but a demand that if denied would have some consequences 

" sure big man!" best to not let wilbur know of his uneasiness

the sound of wood scraping against stone echoed as he sat down and the clink of the tea cup as wilbur set down what would be tommys tea 

tommy learned to be much more observant to his surroundings thanks to wilbur and his insistence of everyone being traitors don't misunderstand this it wasn't him believing wilbur that tubbo and niki would betray them no, it was him watching to make sure wilbur wouldn't decide that he was a traitor and do something to him to harm him 

thanks to this he realized something in particular was off his tea was both darker and brighter then wilburs now this might not be to odd if it wasn't for a few things 

seeing as he and wilbur are brothers and grew up wilbur knows what types of teas tommy likes but the problem with that was the fact that he knows what types of tea wilbur like as well and how they look compared to each other 

tommy tended to like peach tea it was a very lite and subtly sweet tea and wilbur tended to go for earl gray, wilbur needed the caffeine and tommy didn't but the things was 

peach tea tends to be lighter then early grey at least with how wilbur makes it and tommy's tea was much darker yet it also had the slightest pearlescent sheen he slightly looked form his white cup filled to the brim with suspiciously dark tea 

the look in his brothers eyes confirmed his suspicions that were also only sealing the coffin of his theory was the fact that when he lifted the cup to his lips not to drink but to test something 

there was the smallest bubble effect and the smell of spiders and with the tip of his tongue touched the liquid inside as he pretended to swallow a sip his entire tongue went numb 

" YOU BITCH THERE IS WEAKNESS POTION IN THIS!" he suddenly brought the cup away from his face as fast and hard as he could the cup leaving his hands he shot up out of the seat leaving it to fall to the ground tipping to the ground landing with a crash and hitting the wall with a resounding shattering sound and the potion once pooled in the cup spilled on the ground wilbur stood up just as fast as tommy did his eerie smile and look in his eyes that showed both glee and pride at apparently trying to drug his brother turned into a frown annoyance in his eyes 

" nonsense tommy why would i do that?" tommy soon realized how much he hated how calm wilbur was about this 

" only weakness potions are that dark and smell like spider eyes!" tommy yelled he didn't bother to hide his emotions when he shouted both rage and fear were evident 

he chose to run when wilbur stuck his hand into the jacket to pull out what looked like a splash potion of weakness, wilbur followed suit as fast as he could both running at their top speeds with different goals that correlated and went together 

wilbur running to catch tommy so that he could smash the splash potion against tommy to get it's strongest effect and tommy running to avoid whatever wilbur had planned 

though with wilbur shouting his intentions as tommy ran as fast as he could tommy didn't get the luxury of ignorance 

" I JUST NEED TO PROTECT YOU TOMMY"

"KIDNAPPING ME WON'T PROTECT ME BITCH"

he could heat wilbur's voice going farther away until suddenly he couldn't hear him to yell at the man that now how knows is no longer his brother that he was being insane 

he felt tears he was holding back fall down his face and blown off his face by the wind as he ran as fast as he could his heart beating against his chest his eyes wide with panic though the wind and tears made him want to close his eyes, suddenly it was no longer a want but rather something that happens for a second 

apparently a second to long as as soon as he closed his body collided with a tree 

wait 

trees don't smell of smoke normally or blood and lava and...

and trees don't have arm to give hugs 

"t-techno?" he peeled his eyes open to look at the man and he spoke afraid to have the answer wrong 

he may not like his other brother at the moment as least he was not as insane 

panis words begs and pleas left his mouth before he could hesitate, he needed to get away from wilbur and he could only run for so long 

"p-please help me get away from wilbur he tried to drug me with- with a potion of weakness he said he'd keep me safe-" 

techno started to quietly shush tommy in a way that showed him trying to sooth tommy who thanks to adrenaline suddenly calming after running as far and fast as he had felt his legs weaken he suddenly sitting on the ground in technos arms, it seemed so unlike techno but he also thoughts that wilbur would never try to drug him so he is not as surprised as he should be

suddenly the thudding of feet and the far off shout that wouldn't be far off for long of wilbur if he kept running 

with a start tommy uses all of his might to bring both him and techno to their feet suddenly the once comforting grip nearly choked him from how tight it was he didn't have to ask a question 

"... t-techno?" he really couldn't trust either of his brothers anymore could he?

his fate was probably sealed the moment that techno shouted to alert wilbur of there location wilbur walked through a bush and tommy if he wasn't so panicked would notice the green figure standing mostly hidden in the trees with extra potions of both slowness and weakness with him poking out of a bag one in each hand he was the back up plan

despite all of his struggles he couldn't stop them from forcing the bottle to his lips and making him drink every drop they could 

" see bubba? that wasn't so hard?" he gently holds his precious baby brothers face as he pulled away the bottle and rubbed his thumb across his brother cheek to wipe away some of his brothers eyes from either sorrow fear or betrayal. 

as soon as the bottle was gone from his mouth he thrashed away from his insane brothers as fast as he could only to be struck by 2 other splash potion bottles he soon trips over   
his own feet and landed against a tree for the second he faced the top branches of the tree he saw a pale forcelan mask with black paint smiling at him 

his brothers- no he needs to stop calling them that 

it seemed that they are cooing at him he cant tell he cant seem to process anything they are saying hes just really tire

STAY AWAKE

but hes tired...

NO YOU NEED TO STAY AWAKE 

despite his attempts to stay awake he failed to notice when he was resting on the soft grass both of his brothers on the ground next to him cooing at him and wilbur playing with his hair.

he soon lost consciousness 

the last thing he heard before he was lulled to sleep was 

" is he asleep yet?" that was very clearly dreams voice 

he was asleep before he could hear wilburs response

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure what ending i should pick so i probably might just do them all if i can
> 
> i am going to do all of them i am going to all of them then i am going to start the other ones since i have another prompt or two that i really want to do now.
> 
> i know gayx3 likes to comment on these works so if you have a prefered ending please comment which one or else i am going to do them all. i have so many stories involving kidnapping in mind ( and in my journal so that i don't forget , basically you know how ranboo has bad memory and forgets things so he carries around the memory book? i have bad memory like him not quite as bad but basically if i don't write it down then their is a high chance i will forget it so the same goes with some stories i have promised to write so i might forgot to update at times )


End file.
